Terapia de shock
by Mirkran
Summary: Una broma perpetrada por el dueto de bromistas más alocados de la historia tiene un extraño efecto secundario. Escrito para el reto "Feliz cumpleaños Gred y Feorge" del foro "Las cuatro casas".


_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Feliz Cumpleaños Gred y Feorge" del foro "Las cuatro casas"._

* * *

**Terapia de shock**

El día después de Navidad, la señora Weasley decidió ir a visitar a su marido una vez más, pues necesitaba hablar con él sobre un asunto pendiente. Para sorpresa de ella, Fred y George insistieron en ir también. Cuando la señora Weasley quiso saber por qué, ellos dijeron que deseaban entregar una carta. Ella no sabía que sus hijos gemelos habían estado encerrados en su habitación por varias horas, discutiendo en voz baja y haciendo unos cuantos experimentos. Durante la noche anterior se podían sentir pequeños temblores y hubo un incidente durante medianoche que sembró el pánico en Grimmauld Place. Afortunadamente, la señora Weasley culpó a Kreacher por el humo que casi asfixió a todo el mundo y Fred y George se salvaron del castigo.

El viaje a San Mungo no tuvo incidente alguno. Mientras la señora Weasley hablaba con su marido —y se aseguraba que no se hubiese hecho más puntadas— Fred y George se dirigieron al cuarto piso. Ninguno de los dos mostraba alguna sonrisa maligna o cualquier signo de que estuvieran planeando algo. Por supuesto, nadie sospechó nada, nadie se fijó en el sobre escarlata que George llevaba en su mano derecha.

Cuando ambos gemelos llegaron a la sala Janus Thickey, divisaron a un hombre de cabello rubio rizado que tenía una torre de cartas en su regazo. Sabían que no podrían entrar a la sala si no eran autorizados por un sanador. Pero Fred y George habían planeado todo al milímetro.

George se acercó a un sanador de turno y pidió autorización para dejar una misiva a Gilderoy Lockhart. Le mostró la carta y el mago la observó y la examinó con su varita, sin hallar nada pernicioso para la salud de nadie. Por supuesto, Fred había encantado la carta para que ningún mago pudiera descubrir la sorpresa que venía oculta. De todas formas, no contenía ningún maleficio o veneno en su interior.

—No se preocupen. Yo entregaré la carta al señor Lockhart —dijo el sanador y desapareció por la puerta de la sala Janus Thickey. Fred y George suprimieron unas risas antes de alejarse del cuarto piso. No tenían necesidad de estar allí, pues sabrían claramente qué iba a pasar con el pobre ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Dos minutos más tarde, una voz que se parecía mucho a la de la señora Weasley retumbó en todo San Mungo.

—¡GILDEROY LOCKHART! ¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE UN PAR DE NIÑOS FUERAN MEJORES QUE TÚ? ¡POR CULPA DE TU TORPEZA ESTÁS AQUÍ, APRENDIENDO A ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO! ¡AHORA, NO ME IMPORTA CÓMO, PERO RECUPERA TU MALDITA MEMORIA O TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABER NACIDO, PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE!

Fred y George berreaban de risa al imaginar el rostro horrorizado de Lockhart al escuchar el mensaje de la carta vociferadora que ellos habían escrito la noche anterior. Los sanadores estaban conmocionados con el ruido, y más quienes trabajaban en la sala Janus Thickey. Hubo unos vidrios rotos y pacientes con sordera temporal a causa de la carta vociferadora de Fred y George. Todavía se mataban de la risa cuando la señora Weasley apareció detrás de ellos.

Y el caos volvió a San Mungo cuando una voz similar a la anterior descargó su ira contra los gemelos responsables de la broma.

El hospital tardó un poco en volver a la normalidad debido los daños causados por los gritos. Definitivamente, la señora Weasley era peor que una carta vociferadora cuando estaba dominada por la furia.

Sin embargo, cuando la comunidad mágica leyó la primera plana del día siguiente, la señora Weasley y los gemelos fueron aplaudidos por sus acciones. ¿Por qué?

_Gilderoy Lockhart comienza a recuperar la memoria._

Era increíble que una simple broma pudiera convertirse en una terapia de shock.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Esta historia se ambienta en el quinto año de Harry, después que el señor Weasley fuese atacado por la serpiente. Aproveché que estaba también Lockhart para que él fuese el objeto de la broma. La otra cosa que quería aclarar es que el Vociferador (o carta vociferadora) es la traducción al español de "Howler", para que nadie piense que falté a las reglas del reto.

Un saludo.


End file.
